


Two of Us Against The Universe

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you said with no space between us. Romana/Braxiatel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us Against The Universe

“Just us two, you say?” Romana spoke softly, her voice faltering as she and Braxiatel stood in the doorway of his type-80 TARDIS in the empty spot of where their home planet used to be. Romana tried to imagine Gallifrey being there at the height of it’s riches and not during it’s final days of the Time War, but it only became more painful.

Braxiatel was stood behind her, both longing to go home but both could not. “Yes, just us two.” He swallowed. “I couldn’t save Narvin and Leela.”

Romana didn’t turn around but she tilted her head to look at him, her long brown hair falling down her side. She had regenerated into her third incarnation not so long ago and this incarnation liked to flirt which only pleased Braxiatel all the more. “It’s not your fault Brax. Narvin only had that one incarnation left, he knew the risks he was taking when he tried to save Leela.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier. None of it does.” He closed his eyes. He was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of losing the people he cared about. He had lost so many people. His brother. Susan. Narvin. Leela. Bernice. Jack. Ruth. He had tried to stop it. He had seen countless versions of the Time War and none of it had been made any easier. 

“It doesn’t.” She agreed and this time, she turned around fully to face him, no space between them. “But we have to try and move on and do what we do best.”

“And what would that be, my lady?”

She rested a hand on his stubble, caressing it gently. It had been unkempt the last few weeks for both of them had been too busy grieving over the loss of their planet. “We stick together. I cannot afford to lose you Brax. Not not. Not ever.” Her features hardened. “Is that understood?”

He opened his eyes.

Yes.

He understood.

For he couldn’t lose her either.


End file.
